carpets
by fuckshiyup
Summary: livi awoke from his coma, YAY! and now he's going to seek for his borther mario san who sid eAD BT NOT ANYMORE READ TH STORY AND SEE HOW THEY SAVE THE DAYS LEAVE REVIEW PELAS!


Luigo awoke lying on the sewaty floor of the main hall at kokoro high skool, his vision bluryy and his heart beating doki doki. He sat up and moved yis moutstache into plae

ce, grabbed his plumbing tools and started running, he was scarred, he di'dnt no kwhere he was going but he knew, in his soul, that there was troulbe,

He oculd sense the danger that his bleoved plumber borther was in, he could almost hera the cries of hs best firend and work partner, mario san, who had just fbeen taken out by SHADOW KUn somewhere in high speed park. So liugi ran, gott a go fast, to save his bro.

Luigi folowed his nose, he could smell the soft scent of carpets, drains, coconuts and avocado, the telltale smells of his younge r borther. sepeedwalking down the street, arms pumping as he followed, he knocked past women, men, children, babies, men, babies, babies, simon cowell, babies, women, harry styles and another bbaby, he didn't care, he needed his brother kun.

He stopped abruptly outside of a mcdondolds and frowned. "Это странный человек, Марио не любит фаст-фуда, ему нравятся пицца и другие слегка стереотипные итальянские продукты." (AN: This is weird man, mario doesn't like fast food man, he liked pizza and other slightly stereotypical italian foods man.) luigi saud in a heavy new yorj accent. he quietly pushed the door open, not watning to alert the primal beasts that lurked inside mcodndo of his presecne, they were dangerous... and smellly.

'БРАТ САН !' (AN: bROTHER SAN!) Luigi cried, as he noticed maroi lying at the back of mcdonals with a _PLUMBING WEAPON VERSION 18!11!_ dug into his cheast. Luigi stareted crying in spansih and ran over to his dyig bro. 'Марио, что они с тобой сделали?' (AN: mario, what have they done to you?) he scremaned and held mario in his arms.

' _lugi... Sonic Chan to me_ ' mario uttereds somehting in incohert enlish and closed his eyesu. Lui statred to cry and took shis brother out onpt the streets of nya town, and took him to his favourite, place, neko brigde. As soon as maro wsa about tp take ehis last breath, a tea r from lugio's eyes fell onto his cheeku. Suddently mario lit up, in hapnes,, and his eyes openedd wied 'GIGI MAKGABE AND SAVE', luigp san had savved him!1 Liug threw mario into th e air in happines and joy and started to dance to price tag by jessie jj

Coconut man, moon head, and pea

You ready?

Seems like everybody's got a price

I wonder how they sleep at night

When the sale comes first

And the truth comes second

Just stop for a minute and smile

Why is everybody so serious

Acting so damn mysterious

Got shades on your eyes

And your heels so high that you can't even have a good time

Everybody look to their left

Everybody look to their right

Can you feel that, yeah

We're paying with love tonight

It's not about the money money money

We don't need your money money money

We just wanna make the world dance

Forget about the price tag

Ain't about the uh cha-ching cha-ching

Ain't about the yeah b-bling b-bling

Wanna make the world dance

Forget about the price tag

meaning

byJesusisLord

she doesn't want money, she just wants the world to dance to her, she wants to be the puppet master, she wants to make children stumble and change them into…

See All

We need to take it back in time

When music made us all unite

And it wasn't low blows and video hoes

Am I the only the one getting tired

Why is everybody so obsessed

Money can't buy us happiness

Can we all slow down and enjoy right now

Guarantee we'll be feeling alright

Everybody look to their left

Everybody look to their right

Can you feel, yeah

We're paying with love tonight

It's not about the money money money

We don't need your money money money

We just wanna make the world dance

Forget about the price tag

Ain't about the uh cha-ching cha-ching

Ain't about the yeah b-bling b-bling

Wanna make the world dance

Forget about the price tag

Well keep the price tag

And take the cash back

Just give me six strings

And a half stack

And you can, can keep the cars

Leave me the garage

And all I, yes all I need are keys and guitars

And guess what, in thirty seconds I'm leaving to Mars

Yeah we leaping across these undefeatable odds

It's like this man, you can't put a price on the life

We do this for the love so we fight and sacrifice every night

So we ain't gonna stumble and fall never

Waiting to see us in a sign of defeat uh uh

So we gonna keep everyone moving they feet

So bring back the beat and then everyone sing

It's not about the money

It's not about the money money money

We don't need your money money money

We just wanna make the world dance

Forget about the price tag

Ain't about the uh cha-ching cha-ching

Ain't about the yeah b-bling b-bling

Wanna make the world dance

Forget about the price tag

Yeah yeah forgot the price tag

mario hugged lugi tgightly and slappe dhim friendlilyl on the bacl=k. " _Oh, brother, I thank thee, that the time to save only my love now._ " luigi gvae him a salute (he was in the navy seals!). mario ave a small smile and clasped his taller brothers hairy gorilla hands in his own. " _I, Una Maneno yoyote Hekima yes kwa Ajili yangu, Ndugu yangu?_ " (AN: translation -d o u have any wise words of wisdom for me brother). Luigig grined and opened up his Portuguese mouth and said in a calm manner " _What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I'll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I've been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I'm the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You're fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that's just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little "clever" comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn't, you didn't, and now you're paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You're fucking dead, kiddo."_

A week later, mario san had gained back fhis heath from eating lots of psaghetti and pizzeria! and was ready to skeep his REVENGE. He put on his sersios moustache and special blue overalsss and gathered up all 89 of his plumBING WEAPONS! !111! and left his tiny apartment where he was bunking with his brother (his parnets kicked him out after even sonci chan refused his love0) and arrived at shadow chans apartment (he'd googled 'shadow chan's apartment' on google maps and he guessed it was the right place?!) where he kicked the door dwon and stood with his hands on his hips facing the mepty room. Not quite empty - mari could see ssolume of his past loer soic chna's clothes lying on the floor and he started to cry his ailtaoon tears, but no, he sopeted crying and realised what he had to do. HE quick y undressed and jumped into the shower of shaodw kun.

mario insytantly felt his muscle rexal and a deep sigh escaped through his bushy and perfect moustach. he rubbed some of his signarture carpet soap that he alwasys kept tucked awway in his atalian amrpit pver his body and began to hum the tune to hunter x hunter(AN: i hate hisoka he can go die in a whole). eh was having a good nice washy washy time with his imsginary friend Lukas Graham, the front man of Lukas Graham the band who produced hit songs such as 7 Years and We are the champions.

when suddenlty gaspu he heard qa noise And two voices. hi s talian eyes narrowed but they sofgtened quickly when he heard the voice of his sweet. turning off the shower, he stepped out with his 3 inch long legu (he sfuffered from dwarfism) and put a towel aruhnd his waist because he's not a savage and wants to protect his willy.

(AN: so the wholem thing happemd in my privous fic, hhis protetor, where sonic and show kun arrived through shadow kjsn window and they me tmairo san and they had a FIFHT SAN ILL WRITE WABOUT THE FIGHT SA IN IN MY NEXT FIC! KEEP UPDATED I WIRTE A NEW FANFIC AT ELASR ONCE A MONTH! PLEASE TELL RU FIREND S AND I MIGHT START WIRITNG MORE K


End file.
